


Take It Like A Man

by LordOfLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom!Scott, Dom!Jackson, First Time, Gag reflex, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless porn, Porn, Sex, Shower Porn, Shower Sex, Top Jackson, blowjob, gay porn, sub!Scott, top!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfLight/pseuds/LordOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gives Jackson a blowjob in the shower room after an exhausting lacrosse practice and they almost get caught by Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just you, me and...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so I wrote a short PWP to familiarise myself with the AO3 system. Be nice if you wanna comment.  
> I'm sorry I couldn't put this in one chapter, I'm writing this at 3 am and my head hurts like a bitch.  
> Please tell me if you liked the way it's written.  
> Feel free to comment on anything else such as grammar mistakes you found or whatever.

"Finstock is a sick, sick person. I can barely feel my legs," Stiles said, immediately followed by a wave of agreeing, exhausted voices throughout the locker room.

"You guys are pathetic," said Jackson and no one argued that. Obviously not because they agreed, but they simply didn't want to argue with a person that proves his points with fists rather than words, and no one wanted to feel those fists hitting their face repeatedly.

After a few minutes the locker room started emptying in increasing speed and soon there were only four people left in the locker room. There was Jackson, because he usually stayed in the showers longer than would seem appropriate, and it would be weird for the majority of the people there except no one gave a fuck and everyone wanted to leave as soon as possible before Finstock was back to the locker room with more yelling and insults. Stiles commented on it once saying that he's there because of his problems at home so he just wants to clear his head from everything, but the conversation was soon ditched because Scott wanted to talk about something that wasn't completely random and useless crap. Scott was also in the locker room, frustrated, looking for his phone because he was expecting a call from Isaac so he awkwardly wandered around and would eventually lay down to the ground and check if the phone had ended up under someone's locker. Two other guys were talking about the new English teacher because they heard he was once accused of killing a twelve-year-old but they soon left in a hurry, barging through the door that led to the hallway, leaving behind the echoing sound of their voices which quickly turned into almost absolute silence, broken only by the sound of one shower still turned on. Scott became impatient and wanted to find the phone and ditch the place immediately, but his plans were ruined when he slipped on a puddle of water that accumulated near a bench and fell backwards, hitting his head hard.

"Damn, that fucking hurt."

The sound of the water hitting the tiles in the shower room was loud, but the bang from the locker room was louder. Jackson heard it and went to see what was going on, completely unsurprised by what he saw: "Of course it was you. The idiot Scott McCall."

"Ugh, sh-shut up, I just fucking hit my head and..." as Scott was getting up his eyesight went up from Jacksons tall, muscular legs and mildly hairy legs to face his eyes and finish what he was saying but was interrupted by the unexpected sight of Jackson's oversized junk.

"Dude, what the fuck, don't you have a towel or something?" Scott tried to play it cool as he was quite impressed with Jackson's package but it was as if Jackson saw right through it.

Jackson chuckled. "Cut the crap, McCall, I know you like what you see," he said, smiling devilishly at him.

"What? No. Are you like, whatever, delusional?"

Jackson was amused by the boy's completely transparent pretending, anyone could see he was lying. Scott is just a bad liar like that.

"You're cute when you lie. It's kinda lame though, since you're so terrible at it."

Scott's entire face now took a light shade of pink showing he was embarrased so his eyes turned to the bench, then to the ceiling... anywhere but to Jackson. He tried to walk backwards but his legs were once again on that damn puddle of water so he slipped again, this time falling on his ass, his back now leaning on a locker behind him. He was helpless.

"What do you want from me? Are you like a pedophile or something?"

"We're both 17 you idiot."

"Well, I still find this very disturbing, so if you could just go away..."

Jackson surprised Scott by grabbing him by his long neck and pulling him upwards, making him stand on his feet, which was pretty hard for Scott who had his whole body trembling. He wasn't scared though, it was pretty clear Jackson wasn't going to harm him. Quite the opposite.

"Oh come on, you don't really want me to go away, Scotty. Come here." Jackson put his arm around Scott's neck and pulled him back to the shower room, getting into a shower booth that was far from the doors, so no one could see them if anyone were to interrupt.

"My clothes are gonna get wet, how the fuck am I supposed to go back home like this?"

"You'll figure it out."

"Yeah sure, I'll tell everyone there was a huge cloud persistently following me through the city as I was going home."

"Just get on your knees, Scott."

"What, are you serious? Let me go, moron."

"Are you really still acting like you're not attracted to me or what? Are you afraid someone will see us?"

"But someone _will_ see us."

"There's no one here, Scott. Just you, me and that cock between my legs I want you to suck."

Scott had so many thoughts to process in his mind, he actually thought he was going to explode. He was still a little afraid someone would see them but he figured a touch of that god-like body was even worth dying for, so he slowly got on his knees. Before he did anything else his eyes met Jackson's once more and saw Jackson smiling, approving of what Scott was just about to do.

"God you're so handsome from up here. You must enjoy looking in the mirror every day"

Scott was surprised those words came out of Jackson's mouth when it was Scott who was completely mesmerised by Jackson's body.

Scott smiled, gave Jackson's cock one last glance and got down to business...


	2. Take it like a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gives Jackson a blowjob in the shower room after an exhausting lacrosse practice and they almost get caught by Isaac.

Scott kept repeating the scenario of what happened over and over again. It all seemed like a plot for some cheap porn video, except it was real. He was down on his knees, his eyes locked at Jackson's magnificent cock which wass fully hard by now and his balls hanging low. Scott felt strange and yet so good when he slowly moved his right hand to take Jackson's cock, surprised by its thickness and beauty. He stretched out his left hand and bent it around Jackson's butt cheeks, to make himself feel like he has at least a little control over Jackson's movements, but also to just feel their muscular and firm shape. Scott didn't want to waste any time so he started to move his head towards the cock, pulled his tongue out and started licking the tip of the cock. The taste was a strange mixture of sweet and salty, so perfect that there was saliva already accumulating in Scott's mouth. It helped his lips glide smoother as they took Jackson's dick in and out. Scott didn't try to take it all at once. He wasn't sure why himself, maybe it was because he didn't want to make Jackson come too soon, or maybe he just didn't think he could take the full length of Jackson's cock.

Scott was sucking only half of the cock's size, and sometimes he would take it out of his mouth just to taste Jackson's balls a little or lick around the part of the cock he couldn't please by sucking. Once he started sucking on the cock again, still in slow paces, he felt a hand grab the back of his hair. He felt his knees shivering even more than usual, and they even started to hurt a bit, but the pain at his knees was the last thing he worried about at that moment. Jackson's hand started pulling Scott toward him so he could take more of his cock inside his mouth. Jackson liked watching his cock dissapear inside Scott's mouth slowly, it even made him smile a couple of times. Scott didn't resist Jackson's uncomfortable move at first, but when he was about to take almost all of Jackson's cock he started gagging and coughing. His breathing rhythm was broken by the penetration of Jackson's cock inside his throat, so Scott finally put both his hands on Jackson's lower part of his abs and started pushing him away, uncomfortable by the way the gagging made him feel. Scott coughed a few times.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't do that. I can't handle that much."

"Oh come on, Scott, take it like a man."

"It's... it's my first time. I'll do better, I promise."

Just as Scott was about to take another shot at sucking Jackson's cock, sounds of footsteps broke the erotic atmosphere that was flowing through the shower room. The sound became louder and heavier by each step.

"Scott, are you here? I was at your house and your mom said you hadn't come back yet. You're not in any of the classes, so where the fuck are you?"

"Oh shit, I was supposed to meet up with Isaac after practice," Scott informed Jackson in a low, disturbed voice, but it still echoed around the room. Scott hoped to God Isaac didn't hear that.

Isaac soon approached the shower room.

"Scooott, where are youuu?" Isaac persisted in a childish, annoying voice. Isaac stopped wandering around the locker room when he saw Jackson through the open door of the shower room.

"He's right here, Isaac, sucking on my long, thick cock."

Isaac actually dropped his eyesight below Jackson's abs to see what he was talking about, but his view was blocked by a ceramic wall that surrounded each shower booth, just tall enough to stop Isaac from seeing Scott in the embarrassing position he was. Jackson smiled at him and it made Isaac feel really uncomfortable.

"Jesus Christ, Jackson, don't joke about stuff like that!"

"I'm not joking, he's right here sucking on my cock."

"Whatever dude. You need professional help, you've got issues. So you haven't seen Scott?"

"I told you already, he's right here..."

"...sucking on your cock, I got it. You're disgusting."

"Sure. See you in class."

The sound of Isaac's footsteps was heard once more, this time in decreasing volume, followed by a sudden bash of the door that led into the empty hallway. Jackson looked down at Scott only to see him become very frustrated, his eyes wide open looking right into his soul, like he was about to kill him. 

"What did I do?"

"Why on Earth would you provoke him like that? What's the matter with you? What if he believed you and actually came here?"

"Well, I have nothing against threesomes..."

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny. Come on, don't ruin this for us, okay? Please? Besides, it was really intense, it made me even more horny."

"Yeah, me too." Scott confessed, with a smile on his face, his cheeks colored in fiery red of embarrassment and warmth of the water that was still falling in the shower booth.

Scott tried once more to fully take on Jackson's greatness that was his cock, this time more persistent and convincing, but still he could not take it fully.

"It's okay Scotty, you'll learn soon enough."

Scott knew he dissappointed him a little but that still didn't stop him from enjoying the cock that he was holding with both his hands, slowly stroking it backwards and forwards, which Jackson seemingly enjoyed very, very much. Scott, losing control of the arousal and want that filled his brain, started sucking on the cock even more passionately, his lips now moving faster and taking Jackson's cock even deeper than before.

"Ohh, Scott, don't stop. Please don't stop!"

Scott obeyed, taking him into his wet mouth even faster, and Jackson just couldn't control the euphoric feeling Scott was causing him so he put his cock inside Scott's mouth once more and released, his semen filling Scott's mouth. Scott, albeit looking surprised, willingly swallowed it all, the taste similar to the very tip of the cock, but saltier and way more intense. Scott reached with his tongue once more to lick Jackson's cock completely clean, just to get rid of any evidence left.

"Don't you think I deserved a warning before you filled my mouth?"

Jackson didn't have the strength to answer that, he was completely lost, boneless. He fell down on his butt and leaned against the wall, now looking at Scott.

"God, you're so handsome like that; on your knees, your clothes all wet, fed with my semen and nevertheless wanting more... It's an image I wouldn't get tired of waking up to every morning."

Scott smiled at him, satisfied with what he got and glad he didn't continue rejecting Jackson at the beginning.

Jackson got up and started walking towards the door to the locker room, then he suddenly stopped and turned around to face Scott.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your phone is in my backpack."

Scott took a moment to process what just happened then finally realised what the sentence meant...

"You set me up? You son of a..."

"Shut up, I know you liked it. And I liked it. End of story."

"Can we do this again? Maybe next time _you_ suck _me_ off?"

"Again? Sure, if you want to. But me sucking you off? That's never going to happen... Although we could go further than just a blowjob, if you know what I mean..."

Scott looked into the distance, towards the locker room door, admiring Jackson's butt cheeks go up and down as he slowly went to his locker. Scott also went to his locker to get his other pair of jeans in his bag. He went to Jackson's locker first though and took his phone so that he wouldn't forget about it later.

"Hey Jackson... thanks for... you know..."

"Sure, sure. Anytime." Jackson winked at Scott and continued dressing.

Scott changed his jeans and put his shirt in the bag, then took his phone to finally call Isaac.

It was all back to normal now, except Scott's self-esteem was off-the-charts high, knowing he gave a blowjob to no one other than Jackson Whittemore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this went better than I first thought it would. I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to comment.  
> I don't know if I'll do any more PWP, although I'm not ruling out the possibility since there seem to be a lot of hits for this fic so I might do some more, although I'm currently planning a more emotional Scott-centred fic.


End file.
